warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Infiltrator is a members of a Special Forces Fireteam. Add them to add Stealth and range to the team. *Main Function : **Basic Member of a Special Forces Fireteam ***Available Fireteam Leaders : All Special Forces Leaders including Brother Jeremiah, Kara & Sheila. *Primary Attacks : **Primary Weapon : Sub-Machine Gun ( SMG ) ***Long Range ***Damage Type : Area of Effect ( AoE ) ***Damage Per Round : 625 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 4 ***Fire Rate : 2 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds ***Slash Radius : 60 **Secondary Weapon : Grenade Launcher ***Short Range ***Medium-High Damage ***AoE Burst Firing **Single Target : ***Both Ground an Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Dual Fire : **Units with Dual Fire will alternate between fire modes ( Long-Range & Close-Range ) depending on the Target's range from unit. ***For targets at Long Range the Primary weapon is always used. ***For targets at Short Range the Secondary weapon is always used. *Stealth : **Stealth Capable ***Remains cloaked in combat until it fires a shot ***Re-Cloaks when out of combat *Defense : **Strong against Burst Damage **Neutral against Sustained Damage **Weak against AoE Damage Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Infiltrator restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Infiltrator received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Infiltrator became eligible as Member for all Lead Unit's Fireteams in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *The Infiltrator became available to be placed in any Lv 9+ Bunkers in the Game Update of Oct 01, 2015. *The Infiltrator became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Infiltrator was introduced via the Event Shop during the Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 23, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Infiltrator is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***10% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *The Infiltrator requires a few seconds to Cloak once it has stopped firing. *The Infiltrator can NOT be targeted when Cloaked. **Any Unit previously targeting but not yet engaging will loose the target if the Infiltrator is given a time to re-cloak. *The Infiltrator may be place in any type of Level 9+ Bunker. *The Infiltrator will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *The Infiltrator WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *The Infiltrator are able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *The Infiltrator at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 5,625 Damage it sustains. *The Infiltrator did not have a Hold Period in the Event Shop. *The Infiltrator was introduced by the Corpus Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 149'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Special Forces Class Unit with the ability use Stealth'' - ( Tie ) Infiltrator & Infiltrator Leader **''First Infantry Unit with the ability use Stealth'' - ( Tie ) Infiltrator & Infiltrator Leader **''First Special Forces Class Unit with the ability use Dual Fire'' - ( Tie ) Infiltrator & Infiltrator Leader **''First Infantry Class Unit with the ability use Dual Fire'' - ( Tie ) Infiltrator & Infiltrator Leader Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/16/15 ) - Operation: Nighthawk - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum (' 10/01/15 ') - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Bunker Inclusion *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated InfiltratorTeam-CloackingAnimation.gif|Infiltrator Squad Uncloaking & Cloaking Infiltrator in action.gif|Infiltrators in Action Gallery Infiltrator-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Infiltrator-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Infiltrator-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Infiltrator-Rank01-Stats-(Bk-Lv10).png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Large Pic Infiltrator-InGameApperance.png|In-Game Appearance Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction GameUpdate_10-01-2015.png|Game Update Oct 01, 2015 Bunker Inclusion Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Special Forces - Infiltrator Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z